The present invention relates to a coin processing apparatus having a coin sorting function used as a coin pay-in and pay-out machine in a financial institution such as a bank.
In a financial institution such as a bank, machines capable of automatically (i.e., without need for an operator's manipulation) receiving bank notes, such as automatic depositing machines or automatic money receiving machines are more and more extensively used. But no machines having similar functions for coins have been available.
A machine having a slot for receiving coins one after another, like a presently available automatic vending machine may be considered but is not practical because it takes a long time where a large amount of coins have to be put in. It is desirable that a large amount of coins can be put in collectively or in a lump.
Also, it is often the case that this type of machine is manipulated not only by the staff of the financial institution but also by the customers. It is desirable that the inserted coins be returned if the person manipulating the machine does not confirm that the denominations of the coins and the amounts of the respective denominations of the coins as recognized by the machine coincide with those which the person himself recognized before putting the coins in.
Concerning coin dispensing, what were conventionally available were paying machines with a built-in coin dispenser provided therein and coin dispensing machine placed at the teller's window. With such a machine, it is necessary to always keep the dispensing unit filled with coins. It has been desired that a machine which is capable of receiving coins and using the received coins for the dispensing be realized.
It is also desired that such a machine is easy to manipulate since it is often used by customers, and is quick in processing the coins so as to reduce the waiting time, and is compact and lightweight.
No machine meeting such demands was available and it has been desiderated that such machines are realized.